


The Wind

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [28]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Sean remembers his father.
Relationships: John Lennon & Sean Lennon
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Kudos: 10





	The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Maybe something sad? Like, a fic about the little things that Sean Lennon remember about his father?"

Sometimes Sean forgot how young he had been.

It was a miracle he remembered as much as he did, considering how little else he remembered from that age. Yet, he could still close his eyes and see the way his father smiled at him when he held up a drawing, or the way he laughed and applauded each time Sean plucked out a “song” on his guitar.

But nothing compared to the memory of the way they’d dance around the living room, Sean balancing on his father’s feet as he clung tightly to his hands to avoid falling. Of course, the one time Sean did lose his grip and hurtle toward the floor, his dad snatched him up before he hit the ground.

Sean still danced even after he was gone. He played all the same records, his dad’s favorites that he had committed to memory. Those times, when he lost his balance, no one was there to catch him.

Other times, Sean felt extraordinarily young. He treasured the days he spent with his brother, he really did. But when Julian smiled and said, “Remember when Dad would try to ‘help’ with schoolwork by sitting across the table and making silly faces? Did he do that for you, too?” all Sean could think was “ _No. He never got the chance_.”

The memories may have been few, but they were never far. Countless times, Sean walked past a shop and heard a song playing—one of the songs from his father’s record collection. The memories of their dances washed over him as he lost himself in the music, wishing his dad was there to take his hand.

A breeze rolled in, wafting between his fingers. Sean paused, taking in the way the wind encircled his hands. He squeezed, trying to grasp it, but of course the wind slipped away and the air stilled.

Sean smiled anyway. The wind may have only lasted for a moment, but the air would never leave.


End file.
